Salvando el Mundo
by Crazy Candy DJ 17
Summary: Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher escuchan en las noticias que un loco quiere destruir el mundo pero ellos forman un grupo para detenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Salvando el mundo**

**Capítulo 1**

Estaban Phineas y Ferb cenando con la televisión encendida. Cuando se terminó el programa que veían su madre puso las noticias. Phineas no pudo evitar mirar fijamente alrededor del reportero que estaba en frente de una montaña de ciclistas en el suelo. Entonces fue cuando el reportero dio la noticia:

- Hola. Ayer se celebró el Tour de Francia y no salió muy bien porque un coche pasó por en medio del Tour y atropelló a 5 ciclistas.

Phineas apagó la televisión.

- ¿Por qué la gente hará esas cosas? ¿Por qué pasar por en medio del Tour de Francia? ¿Es que no hay más carreteras? – Preguntó Phineas.

- Venga chicos ya es hora de que os vayáis a dormir porque mañana tenéis que despertaros pronto. – Dijo Linda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mañana es la boda de vuestra tía, ¿ya no os acordabais?

- No, lo siento mamá.

- No pasa nada. Venga iros a dormir. Yo voy a esperar a vuestra hermana y a vuestro padre.

- Buenas noches mamá. – Dijeron Phineas y Ferb a la vez, mientras subían las escaleras.

- Buenas noches. ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

En esos momentos, Candace volvió de su cita con Jeremy. Entró en su casa y podía ver que su madre ponía cara de enfadada y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué me pones esa cara?

- Es verdad, no tengo razones para estar enfada solo has vuelto a las 12 de la noche. Supongo que tampoco tendré que enfadarme con tu padre que todavía no ha vuelto de dar el discurso que tenía que decir en la exposición de antigüedades del museo. – Dijo Linda con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, mamá, si aún no ha terminado de dar el discurso no es culpa suya.

- El discurso acabó hace 5 horas.

- Seguramente era muy largo.

- Tenía solamente 4 líneas.

- Lo leería muy despacio.

- Anda, vete a dormir.

Candace se fue y entró su padrastro, Lawrence.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – Dijo Linda.

- Siento haber llegado tarde, pero es que han hecho una cena después del discurso y me han dicho que me quedara.

Linda suspiró y dijo:

- Eres igual que tu hija. Siempre tenéis una excusa.

Se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Aunque el primer fanfic que subí es "Mi nueva hermana", en realidad este fue el primer fanfic que escribí este verano. Igual que mi otro fanfic, el primero es un poco aburrido y ya lo sé es bastante corto.

**Bueno, seguid mi historia, gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Salvando el mundo**

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, todos se vistieron para la boda y como Phineas y Ferb fueron los primeros en acabar de vestirse, decidieron ver la televisión pero no hacían nada entretenido porque eran las 8 de la mañana. Cuando pasaban los canales vieron que hacían las noticias y, como el día anterior, volvieron a darse cuenta de que las noticias de esos días eran catastróficas.

- Hola. Ayer, un avión que pasó por encima de Chicago, se le rompió un motor y se estrelló sobre esta ciudad y ahora está en llamas. – Dijo el reportero de las noticias.

- ¿Por qué pasarán tantas cosas horribles esta semana, Ferb? Ya hace 5 días que pasan este tipo de cosas. Tendríamos que hacer algo para evitar que pasen estas cosas. – Dijo Phineas convencido de lo que decía.

En esos momentos, bajaba Candace por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué estáis tramando ahora? – Dijo Candace, vestida ya para la boda.

- Estábamos pensando en hacer algo para poder evitar las catástrofes del mundo. – Dijo Phineas.

- Eso es imposible. Vosotros no podéis hacer nada para poder evitarlas porque no podéis saber cuándo ocurrirán.

- Es verdad. – Dijo Phineas desanimado.

- Otra noticia es que el mundo se acabará mañana gracias a un científico perverso llamado Heinz Doofenshmirtz. – Dijo el reportero sarcásticamente.

Al oír la noticia, Perry se fue y Phineas, Ferb y Candace gritaron a la vez asustados:

- ¡¿Qué?!

En esos momentos, bajaron Linda y Lawrence corriendo al oír el grito de sus hijos.

- Chicos, ¿qué os pasa? - Dijo Linda.

- ¿Por qué habéis gritado de esa forma? - Dijo Lawrence.

Phineas apagó la televisión.

- En las noticias ha salido que un hombre iba a destruír el mundo mañana. - Dijo Phineas asustado.

- ¿Vosotros sabéis si es verdad? - Dijo Linda.

- No, porque no ha salido el hombre que lo quiere destruír.

- Entonces no os preocupéis porque quizá no es cierto.

Linda y Lawrence se fueron a terminar de vestirse.

- Bueno, yo, por si es verdad, voy a aprovechar que Jeremy viene a la boda para estar con él nuestro último día. - Dijo Candace.

- Pues yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar que un hombre destruya el mundo. ¡Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy! Vamos a juntar a todos nuestros amigos

y a hacer un equipo para luchar contra ese hombre. ¿Quieres unirte, Candace? Así podrás estar con Jeremy y no hasta mañana. -Dijo Phineas.

Candace suspira y dice:

- Vale.

- ¡¿Vamos a salvar el mundo, equipo?! - Dijo Phineas.

- Claro que sí. - Dijeron Ferb y Candace.

Después de un rato, toda la familia se fue a la boda que comenzaba a las 10 de la mañana y ya eran las 9 y media.

* * *

Bueno, este es el final del segundo capítulo. Espero que os gustara.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Salvando el mundo**

**Capítulo 3**

Mientras la familia Flynn-Fletcher estaba en la boda, Perry se dirigía a su guarida secreta para ver cuál era su siguiente misión contra el Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Allí le esperaba el Mayor Monogram.

- Hola Agente P., hoy en la televisión ha salido una noticia de que un hombre que es un científico del mal, llamado Heinz Doofenshmirtz, quería destruir el mundo y pensamos que no puede haber otro que se llame exactamente igual y que tenga la misma descripción de tu enemigo solo le faltó decir que estaba loco. Así que Carl y yo queremos que vayas a comprobarlo. - Dijo el Mayor Monogram.

- Personalmente, a mí me da igual si no quieres ir, Agente P., yo lo entendería. - Dijo Carl asomándose por un lado de lado de la pantalla.

- ¡Carl!

- Lo siento, señor. - Dijo Carl quitándose de la pantalla.

Perry salió de la guarida y fue al edificio de Doofenshmirtz.

- Pérfido Doofenshmirtz S. L., aquí el mal nunca se acabará... - Cantaba Doofenshmirtz en el momento que entraba Perry en su edificio.

Perry entra en el piso rompiendo la puerta y Doofenshmirtz se gira hacia la puerta, nada sorprendido ya que estaba acostumbrado a que Perry rompiese alguna pared, la puerta o el techo de su casa.

- Bueno, supongo que habrás venido por la noticia que ha salido por la televisión. Pues te voy a decir que no es verdad. Verás, solo lo dije para asustar a la gente y que estuviese tan ocupada haciendo sus cosas que no fuera al discurso sobre cómo mejorar nuestro país que va a dar mi hermano, el alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz, y, de esa forma, dejarle en ridículo delante de toda la prensa de Danville y del Área de los Tres Estados. Mañana cuando todo el mundo se dé cuenta por televisión, por un periódico o por radio que no ha ido nadie al discurso de Roger, todos pensarán que es un mal alcalde, lo hecharán y yo que soy su hermano me darán su puesto y me convertiré en el alcalde de Danville y después en el amo y señor del Área de los Tres Estados gracias a mi fama de buen alcalde. Fingiré serlo, claro. Y, por supuesto, tendré mis propios esclavos del mal con ayuda de un elixir de mi propia creación. El problema es que si al esclavo le recuerdas algo de su vida anterior como no esclavo, volverá a ser la persona que era. -Dijo Doofenshmirtz enseñándole la botella del elixir que creó.

En esos momentos, se terminó la boda de la tía de Phineas , Ferb y Candace y se iban a ir todos los familiares tíos, abuelos y primos a comer a las 2 de la tarde y eran las 11 y media. Tenían 2 horas y media para cumplir su misión. Candace que estaba hablando con Jeremy ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que Phineas la llamaba.

- ¡Candace! ¡Venga nos tenemos que ir! ¿Recuerdas? - Dijo Phineas en voz baja.

- Es verdad, lo siento. Ya no me acordaba. - Dijo Candace mientras Jeremy les miraba.

- Espera Candace, ¿dónde os tenéis que ir? - Dijo Jeremy.

- ¿Se lo digo? - Preguntó Candace mirando a Phineas.

- Sí. -Dijo Phineas.

-Verás, Jeremy, hemos pensado en hacer un equipo para salvar el mundo porque un loco quiere destruírlo . - Dijo Candace en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo que salvar el mundo? - Preguntó Jeremy.

- No importa, ya te lo explicaré cuando volvamos. Pero no le digas a nadie dónde nos hemos ido. ¿Vale? - Dijo Candace en voz baja.

- Pero, ¿y si no volvéis? - Dijo Jeremy preocupado por si su novia no volvía.

Candace abrazó a Jeremy y después le besó.

- Tranquilo, volveremos lo más rápido que podamos. - Dijo Candace tranquilizándole.

Phineas, Ferb y Candace se fueron. Pero Jeremy les interrumpió en su camino a recoger al resto del equipo.

- Esperad. Yo también quiero formar parte del equipo. - Dijo Jeremy mirando a Candace y dejando caer una lágrima.

- Vale. Vente con nosotros. - Dijo Phineas.

- Pero, ¿quién nos cubrirá mientras no estamos? - Dijo Candace.

- Mamá y papá están distraídos hablando. No se darán cuenta. - Dijo Ferb.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace y Jeremy se fueron.

* * *

Este es el fin del capítulo 3. Espero que os gustase.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Salvando el mundo**

**Capítulo 4**

El equipo que habían formado Phineas y Ferb ya estaba completo: Candace, Isabella y todas las chicas del Club de Acampada, Jeremy, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy y, por supuesto, los dos chicos que comenzaron con el grupo, Phineas y Ferb. Ya iban en camino hacia el edificio del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, sabían dónde vivía por el cartel de Pérfido Doofenshmirtz S. L. que había en lo alto del edificio. Por el camino, Phineas se dio cuenta de que su mascota no estaba:

- Eh, ¿y Perry?

Perry seguía en el edificio de Doofenshmirtz atrapado en la jaula que usó como trampa el científico malvado. Unos segundos después, Perry se escapó de la jaula y venció al Dr. Doofenshmirtz. En esos momentos, el equipo de Phineas y Ferb estaba todavía bastante lejos y lo pasaban bien todos con sus amigos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que "algunas personas" se pusiesen celosas. Isabella no dejaba de mirar a Phineas que estaba hablando con varias chicas del Club de Acampada y Candace no dejaba de pensar en Jeremy que estaba hablando y riéndose con Stacy. Unos minutos después, Jeremy se acercó a Candace que estaba andando sola, sin hablar con nadie. Jeremy le puso el brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Candace y le dijo:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Vaya, ¿ahora te importo? - Dijo Candace enfadada y apartando el brazo de Jeremy de encima de sus hombros.

- Candace, ¿por qué dices eso? Siempre me has importado.

- Pues no lo parecía cuando estabas pasándotelo bien con Stacy.

- ¿Qué?

Entonces, Phineas dijo:

- ¡Mirad todos, hemos llegado!

Todo el equipo entró en el edificio. Cuando llegaron a la planta donde vivía Doofenshmirtz, Ferb tenía un artilugio para abrir puertas (y no eran unas llaves) y la abrió y entraron en silencio al piso de Doofenshmirtz. Pero Doofenshmirtz se dio cuenta cuando Candace entró y la capturó.

- ¡Oh, no! Ha capturado a Candace. - Dijo Jeremy en voz baja y asustado.

- Nosotros tenemos que seguir. Tenemos que salvar el mundo. Aunque sea sin ella. - Dijo Isabella.

- Pero, ¿y Candace? - Dijo Phineas.

- La rescataremos después.

- Vale. - Dijo Phineas muy poco convencido de lo que decía.

- De vale nada. Vosotros seguid, yo voy a rescatar a Candace. - Dijo Jeremy.

Para ese entonces, Doofenshmirtz tenía a Candace atada con cuerdas a una silla y Jeremy estaba vigilándole para ver qué hacía con su chica.

- Bueno, veamos, ¿por qué estás aquí? - Dijo Doofenshmirtz enfadado.

- No le pienso decir nada. - Dijo Candace.

- Me da igual, tú vas a ser mi esclava.

- Ni soñando.

- Mira que colonia más bonita y lo mejor es la olor. - Dijo Doofenshmirtz mientras señalaba el elixir.

- Vale. Deje que la pruebe.

- Tú vas a ser mi esclava gracias al elixir que he creado. - Dijo Doofenshmirtz en voz tan baja que Candace ni se enteró pero Jeremy sí porque estaba al lado escondido.

Doofenshmirtz le da una botella que parecía colonia pero, en realidad, era la botella del elixir para convertir a la gente en esclavos. Candace se lo pone creyéndose que era colonia.

- ¡Candace! ¡No! - Gritó Jeremy asustado.

- ¿Jeremy? - Preguntó Candace girándose hacia donde estaba Jeremy.

De repente, Candace se convierte en la esclava de Doofenshmirtz y la libera de las cuerdas.

- Hecha a ese chico de aquí. - Le ordenó Doofenshmirtz a Candace señalando a Jeremy.

- Claro, jefe. - Dijo Candace.

Candace se gira hacia Jeremy y comienza a pelearse con él.

_Continuará …_

* * *

Fin de cuarto capítulo. Si os ha gustado enviadme un review y si no os ha gustado, también me lo enviáis. ¡Es broma! ¿O no lo es? Haced lo que queráis.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Salvando el mundo**

**Capítulo 5**

_Anteriormente ..._

- Tú vas a ser mi esclava gracias al elixir que he creado. - Dijo Doofenshmirtz en voz tan baja que Candace ni se enteró pero Jeremy sí porque estaba al lado escondido.

Doofenshmirtz le da una botella que parecía colonia pero, en realidad, era la botella del elixir para convertir a la gente en esclavos. Candace se lo pone creyéndose que era colonia.

- ¡Candace! ¡No! - Gritó Jeremy asustado.

- ¿Jeremy? - Dijo Candace girándose hacia donde estaba Jeremy.

De repente, Candace se convierte en la esclava de Doofenshmirtz y la libera de las cuerdas.

- Hecha a ese chico de aquí. - Le ordenó Doofenshmirtz a Candace señalando a Jeremy.

- Claro, jefe. - Dijo Candace.

Candace se gira hacia Jeremy comienza a pelearse con él.

_En el presente …_

Era la 1 y media de la tarde, toda la familia de Phineas, Ferb y Candace que estaba en la boda iban al restaurante donde habían quedado para comer y Linda se dio cuenta que ni sus hijos ni Jeremy estaban allí.

- Lawrence, ¿has visto a Phineas, Ferb, Candace y Jeremy? - Le preguntó Linda a su marido.

- No los he visto, pero seguro que estarán bien.

En esos momentos, Candace seguía siendo esclava de Doofenshmirtz y peleándose con Jeremy.

- Bueno, tú consigue hechar a este chico y te daré una recompensa. - Le dijo Doofenshmirtz a Candace.

- Sí, jefe. - Dijo Candace.

Doofenshmirtz se fue y Candace siguió peleándose con su novio de su "antigua" vida. Pocos segundos después, Candace intentó darle a Jeremy un puñetazo, pero él le sujetó los dos brazos para que no le pudiese hacer más daño del que ya tenía: uno era porque pensaba que iba a perder a su novia y, el otro, porque Candace le pegaba bastante fuerte. Al sujetarle los dos brazos, Jeremy le dijo:

- Candace, escúchame. Puede que ahora no te lo creas porque piensas que tienes que obedecer a ese hombre porque eres su esclava, pero, en realidad, tú eres mi novia, tienes dos hermanos pequeños que construyen cosas y tú estás obsesionada con querer pillarlos y tu madre nunca ve nada. Tú puedes ser dulce y a la vez un poco mandona. Eres preciosa y lo que más me gusta es estar contigo.

Jeremy besó a Candace y recuperó toda la memoria de la "antigua" Candace.

- Ya me acuerdo de todo. Siento haberte pegado Jeremy. - Dijo Candace mientras lloraba abrazando a su novio.

- No te preocupes. Sé que era la otra Candace. - Le dijo Jeremy para tranquilizarla.

- Vamos a buscar a los chicos, ¡tenemos que salvar el mundo!

Candace y Jeremy se van a buscar al resto del equipo.

* * *

En este capítulo solo había Canderemy, pero en el siguiente habrá momento Phinbella. ¿Conseguirán los chicos "detener" a Doofenshmirtz? ¿Se encontrarán Candace y Jeremy con el equipo? En el próximo capítulo.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Salvando el mundo**

**Capítulo 6**

Ya eran las 2 menos cuarto de la tarde, habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Candace volvía a ser la de siempre y ni ella ni sus hermanos habían vuelto con su familia que estaba en el restaurante. Linda estaba empezando a preocuparse por ellos.

- Lawrence, ya han pasado 15 minutos desde que estoy buscando a los chicos y no los he visto. Me voy a buscarlos. - Dijo Linda.

- Pero, Linda, ¿qué les digo a los demás? - Dijo Lawrence.

- No lo sé. Invéntate algo. - Dijo Linda.

- Dijo la que pensaba que yo era igual que mi hija. - Dijo Lawrence.

Linda se fue a buscar a Phineas, Ferb, Candace y Jeremy. En esos momentos, ellos estaban todavía en el edificio de Doofenshmirtz y Candace y Jeremy ya se habían encontrado con el resto del equipo. Doofenshmirtz se fue a una cita con una chica y aprovecharon para entrar en la habitación del doctor para ver si encontraban algo que les ayudase.

- ¡Mirad! Aquí hay una lista que pone: "Tareas pendientes de Doof". - Dijo Stacy.

- A ver, pone: "Mentir a todas las personas del Área de los Tres Estados diciendo por televisión que voy a destruír el mundo para que nadie vaya al discurso de mañana de mi hermano, el alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz y después le hecharán de su puesto, me nombrarán alcalde de Danville, mi fama de buen alcalde será conocida y dominaré el Área de los Tres Estados". - Leyó Jeremy.

- ¡¿Todo era una mentira?! - Dijo Isabella alegre.

Isabella se acercó a Phineas y le besó. Todos se quedaron mirando a Isabella sorprendidos.

- Isabella, ¿por qué has hecho eso? - Dijo Phineas.

- Lo siento. - Dijo Isabella avergonzada.

- No pasa nada. Tengo una pregunta, ¿yo te gusto?

- Sí.

- Tú también me gustas.

- Perdón por interrumpir, pero me parece que no es el momento para esto. - Dijo Ferb.

- Es verdad. Tenemos que salir de aquí. - Dijo Phineas.

Todo el equipo salió del edificio de Doofenshmirtz. Cada uno se fue a su casa y Phineas, Ferb, Candace y Jeremy se dirigieron al restaurante donde estaba toda la familia de Phineas y Ferb. Pero por el camino se encontraron con Linda. Ella se acercó a los chicos y a Candace y les abrazó.

- ¿Dónde estabais? Estaba preocupada por vosotros. ¿Estáis todos bien? - Dijo Linda.

- Sí, mamá. Solo estábamos en la casa del hombre que quería destruír el mundo. Pero todo era mentira. - Dijo Phineas.

- Y nos ha acompañado la novia de Phineas. - Dijo Candace.

- ¡Candace! - Le gritó Phineas.

- ¿Qué?

- Os lo dije. Y como no me obedecisteis, estáis todos castigados... Un momento, Candace, ¿qué has dicho de la novia de Phineas? - Dijo Linda.

- Yo no tengo novia. - Fingió Phineas.

-Ya te vale, porque ni tú ni Ferb váis a tener novia tan jóvenes. Vámonos todos, nos esperan en el restaurante.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy y Linda se fueron al restaurante donde se celebraba la boda. Cuando llegaron, Candace se dio cuenta de que Doofenshmirtz estaba allí, pero Doofenshmirtz no se enteró porque estaba comiendo con una chica. Exactamente, allí era la cita con esa chica. Pero Candace no le dijo nada a nadie. En esos momentos, el reportero que salía en las noticias entró al restaurante para dar una. Phineas se le acercó y le susurró al oído que no se acabaría el mundo.

- Últimas noticias, mañana no se acabará el mundo. Solo era una mentira que nos contó el hombre que dijo que iba a destruírlo. - Dijo el reportero.

Doofenshmirtz, al oír eso, se acercó a Phineas.

- ¿Como sabes eso? - Dijo Doofenshmirtz enfadado.

- Lo leí esta mañana en su lista de tareas. - Dijo Phineas.

- ¿Para qué haría yo esa lista?

Cuando la chica con la que Doofenshmirtz tenía la cita se enteró que era él el que decía que iba a destruír el mundo, se fue y Doofenshmirtz salió corriendo tras ella y Phineas le dijo a Ferb:

- Parece que ha tenido un final merecido.

* * *

Este ha sido el capítulo final de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Sinceramente creo que os ha decepcionado un poco el final pero este fue mi primer fanfic que escribí estas vacaciones.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


End file.
